The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Pelargonium.times.hortorum known by the varietal name Sarah (Oglevee No. 8027). The new variety was discovered in a selected breeding program on Sep. 2, 1987 in Connellsville, Pa. The new variety is a selection from the crossing of Veronica (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,054) and Katie (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,759) carried out using embryo rescue techniques. Sarah is similar to Veronica with its compact habit, leaf shape and leaf coloration and outdoor performance. The bloom color of this new variety is different from both Veronica and Katie.
The new variety was first asexually reproduced by cuttings at Oglevee Ltd. in Connellsville, Pa. The new variety has been asexually reproduced by cuttings at Oglevee Ltd. in Connellsville, Pa. over a three-year period. It has also been trial and field tested at Connellsville and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations.
The cultivar when grown in a glass greenhouse in Connellsville, Pa. using natural light and 60.degree. F. night, 68.degree. F. day and 71.degree. F. vent, has a response time of six weeks from a rooted cutting to flowering in a 10 cm. pot. The response time was determined on plants grown in soilless media employing constant fertilizer of 200 parts per million of nitrogen and potassium in full light. The rooted cuttings were potted Feb. 14, 1990 and flowered on Apr. 1, 1990.